AkatsukixRuka
by campcoskuro
Summary: I was super board and they're my fav couple so writing it past time well.:P


Aidou noticed that things had been odd between Akatsuki and Ruka since the ball and wanted to know what was going on. He watched Akatsuki staring at Ruka, dazed the whole time. He waited until night class had ended and approached Akatsuki before he could escape his sight.

"Akatsuki!" Aidou called, irritatingly as usual.

"sigh. What is it, Hanabusa?" He replied already annoyed for some strange reason.

"That's what I want to ask you! What's going on with you and Ruka?"

Akatsuki seemed to narrow his eyes when he questioned him so rudely.

"What do you mean? If this is some stupid game, I've no time for you." he replied, giving Aidou a chill from his unexpected cold tone.

"look, I'm not looking for a fight, Akatsuki. I'm just wo-"

"Worried?" Akatsuki finished."Don't be. I'm fine, Hanabusa." His usual calm, relaxed tone thankfully returned.

"If you say so."

With that, Akatsuki went to his dorm room to relax and go through the stacks of thought running through his mind.

'_Why is this happening?'_ He thought to himself."Ruka...Forgive me..."

*Flashback*

Akatsuki eventually got tired of listening to all of the squealing girls asking him to dance, when the only woman he could think of was Ruka. So he simply gave in and took one of the girl's desperate hands and began to dance. Not once did he falter, even when he had no interest in dancing with the young woman at all. She noticed Akatsuki staring at Ruka the whole time. He felt her delicate hand slip out of his. As he turned to see what the matter was, her formally gentle hand collided with his cheek, making an echo the heavens could hear. Everyone stared in shock at the thought of a day-class student slapping a night-class.

"If you want to dance with Ruka, you should have just said so!" the girl screamed furiously, her eye glazing over with tears. Akatsuki placed his hand on his cheek, which was now throbbing horribly. His face was slowly turning red from humiliation, from both the slap and the fact that Ruka now knew what was going on inside his mind. His stomach twisted along with his emotions of fear, embarrassment, confusion, and some he just couldn't explain. He left the dance as fast as his feet would let him, without revealing his vampire abilities. He made his way to the fountain in the forest, splashing water on his face to clear his mind, but to no avail. His mind was still fogged with so many outcomes of the exposure at the ball. Akatsuki's biggest fear, loosing Ruka forever. The thought sent a chill through his very soul. At that very moment, as if by some miracle, Ruka came to see him. He could do nothing but stare at her with some unexplained sense of guilt. He felt he had betrayed her by not letting her know Kaname would never return her feelings. Akatsuki understood her pain all too well. The pain of knowing his yearning for her heart would never be reciprocated.

"Akatsuki...What happened?" She questioned with concern.

He sighed with no way of knowing how to explain himself or the incident.

"It was a misunderstanding. That's all." He lied.

"well, that was some unexpected 'misunderstanding'."

"Enough, Ruka. I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, I do! What's wrong?" She demanded.

"Shut up!"

She jumped at his frightening tone. Not once had she seen him act so cold. Especially towards her.

"get out of my face! Just leave me alone, Ruka! Go wine to someone who cares!"

"Akatsuki...?"

His eyes went wide with regret. He couldn't believe what he'd said. No matter how angry he'd gotten, he had never spoken to her in such an infuriated tone.

"Ruka, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Ruka's eyes filled with the tears she never thought she would shed; The tears that were caused by hurtful words from Akatsuki Kain. She ran to her dorm room, fleeing the pain of fearing more painful words from her childhood friend. Akatsuki sat on the edge of the fountain, lightly cursing at his actions and hurtful words.

*end of flashback*

Hard as he tried, Akatsuki couldn't extinguish his pain. He thought back to Ruka's glassy eyes. As he closed his eyes hoping it was all just a dream, Aidou walked in, happy as a clam from all the girls fawning over him. Akatsuki rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Hanabusa, would you shut that door? I'm trying to sleep here." He grumbled.

"Oh, hey. I saw what happened at the ball. Ok_ everyone_ saw it. However, is that the real reason you're avoiding Ruka?" he questioned.

Akatsuki sat up and glared at Aidou.

"that's none of your business. Drop it and leave it alone." He answered bluntly.

"C'mon, Akatsuki. We're cousins. I just want to know what happened."

Before their fight could continue, they heard Ruka talking with Yuuki in the next room. She was crying, explaining what happened between her and Akatsuki. Once Aidou heard for himself what had happened, all he could do was stare at Akatsuki, not wanting to believe he would say things like that to Ruka.

Akatsuki looked away in shame.

"Akatsuki, I know you've lost your temper before, but never to Ruka. Why would you say those things?"

"None of your business."

Aidou was getting frustrated that Akatsuki would say such things and not tell him why. He griped Akatsuki's jacket and slammed him against wall. Akatsuki was surprised Aidou had the guts to do that.

"Hanabusa, let go." He said with a threatening voice.

"Tell me what's going on! Why won't you let me know?"

Akatsuki had had enough. He shoved Aidou off of him and started to walk away when Aidou delivered a punch straight to his jaw. Akatsuki returned the punch with three of his own, giving Aidou a bloody nose. A brawl broke out between the cousins, getting the attention of both Ruka and Yuuki. They rushed into the room to see Aidou beaten on the floor. Ruka looked at Akatsuki.

"Why?" she pleaded.

Akatsuki turned away to escape her questioning gaze. Yuuki ran to Aidou, helping the half-continues vampire to his bed. He groaned in pain. His uniform now stained with both his and Akatsuki's blood.

"What's wrong with you...Akatsuki...?" Aidou questioned.

"Aidou, I...I'm...I'm sorry." Akatsuki said quietly.

Aidou looked up at him. Seeing him like that, hurt Akatsuki even though he knew full well it was his fault. His face and body burned and bruised. Ruka walked to Akatsuki and unexpectedly slapped him hoping it would make him snap out of this craziness. Instead, what Ruka got, she never expected. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, asking forgiveness.

"I didn't mean a thing I said. I was frustrated. Nothing more. I know I'm being greedy, thinking I should have the right to hug you. Just for a minute...Please, Ruka."

Aidou and Yuuki weren't as surprised as they thought they'd be, seeing Akatsuki finally act on his emotions. They hadn't forgiven him for what he'd done to Aidou. Although, Ruka was willing to forgive his harsh words from the night of the ball. Ruka disappointingly did not return the embrace. She instead pushed him away. Akatsuki took the rejection with acceptance, knowing it was not uncalled for.

"Yuuki, is Aidou ok?" Ruka said turning away from akatsuki

"I think he's ok." she said with relief.

"Let's go. Aidou, are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah. I should be alright." He said with his healing powers already in effect.

"good. Come on, Yuuki." She said as she exited the room.

"uh. Right!" she said, following Ruka.

(next day)

Aidou had healed for the most part and Ruka seemed to be in a better mood. However, Akatsuki was nowhere to be seen. He was receiving punishment from the Headmaster, Though it was Kaname who was truly furious. He demanded Akatsuki got a more than fitting punishment for acting so brutally and disturbing the newly found peace at Cross Academy. For his actions towards Aidou, he was suspended for 10 days. Kaname was not satisfied with that. He met with Akatsuki in his office. Akatsuki knew he was in for it now.

"Listen...Kaname, I-"

"Akatsuki, it disappoints me to know you would be such disgrace to vampires. So much so, that you attacked another from personal stress. The Headmaster's decision was not enough for these circumstances."

"Then...what are you going to do?" He asked, with a trace of hesitation and fear in his voice. Kaname walked over to Akatsuki and reached into his jacket pocket to take the small box of blood tablets.

"10 days, Akatsuki...you'll not touch these for the ten days you're suspended."

Akatsuki's eye widened.

"What? Do you realize what'll happen to me?" he said with fear and anger running through his voice.

"Yes, I do. You'll become as weak as Aidou was when you beat him." He said, glaring at Akatsuki with not a hint of pity for Akatsuki's outcome.

With his fists clenched and his eyes now filled with rage toward the pureblood, Akatuki left the room accepting the punishment as though it were a challenge. Feeling as he somehow had to prove to Kaname he could make do for the entire 10 days. Unfortunately, Akatsuki was feeling the weakening effects. Within 4 days he was pale, and looked as though he'd been starving. With his energy low, he franticly searched for something to ease this hunger, more painful then death itself. He saw Rima and Shiki drinking some of their blood tablets themselves. He immediately, left the room, trying to calm the lust for blood coursing through his body. He didn't understand how Kaname could possibly expect him to endure this for 6 more days. Akatsuki quickly made his way to Kaname's office to speak with him. He opened the door without hesitation.

"Kaname...help." He said in desperation.

Kaname looked at Akatsuki to see his pale face, and eyes seeking relief of this unbearable pain.

"I won't remove the rule I've set for you, Akatsuki." He said bluntly.

"Kaname! Please! I...I thought I could but I can't take this! Please give them back!" Akatsuki pleaded.

As he begged, Kaname slipped his hand into his pocket to retrieve the tablets. However, he had no intention of returning them. Instead, he sat down and placed one in a tall glass of water. Akatsuki's eyes burned with a red lustre for the blood he urgently needed, now sitting in front of him. Kaname torturingly took a sip of the luscious red liquid. Akatsuki's body shook with an intense yearning for even a small sip. His eyesight going in and out of focus, He left the room and tried desperately to find his own. He finally made it to his room and collapsed on the bed to the horrid realization that he'd be stuck like this. Akatsuki fell unconscious within minutes. Little did he know, Aidou had been eavesdropping on he and Kaname the whole time. Aidou and Ruka entered the room to find Akatsuki's seemingly boneless body, ragged, and worn down from the lack of blood.

"Akatuki!"

He ran to the aid of his still motionless cousin.

"come on, Akatsuki! Wake up!" he begged in desperation.

"Hm? A...Aidou...?" Akatsuki asked, cracking open his exhausted eyes.

"No it's Santa and the Easter bunny! Of course it's us!" Ruka said furiously, covering up her honestly worrying self.

"Ruka? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Aidou told me what happened." she said, calming her tone. "Here." She pulled up her sleeve and made a small cut. "Take it, Akatsuki." She demanded. Without hesitation, he did. He would have jumped at the chance to take anyone's blood, but the fact that it was Ruka's made it all the sweeter. Aidou realized he wasn't needed at the moment, rolled his eyes, and left the room. Once Akatsuki realized he and Ruka were alone, his mind flooded with so many ways to make it better for them both. He started to take smaller, more discreet sips of her blood, and licking her velvety, pale skin, with pure delight. Ruka's face turned pink at the sudden pleasure of Akatsuki's teeth gently piercing her skin. He sat up, releasing her arm, and bringing his attention to her neck. He slid her hair out of the way, leaving Ruka a bit surprised at his unusual behaviour. However, she didn't stop him. Instead, she placed her hand on the back of his head, holding him to her neck, running her fingers gently through his soft, silky hair. He slowly brushed his fangs across her neck. His tongue managed to find its way to just the right spot and he sank his teeth into it. His face flushed from both the loss of blood and his body starting to flood with ecstasy, for finally having Ruka all to himself, no resistance, and no one to interfere.

"Akatsuki...you...why?" she said still a little confused.

He released his bite from her neck, with a frustrated look on his face. He'd had enough.

"Ruka, you still don't understand?" he said while placing his hands on her cheeks. She knew she'd been pretending not to notice for the last little while. He leaned in and graced her lips with his own in a warm, intimate kiss. She hesitated, wondering if she was betraying Kaname. Somehow, within seconds, she forgot all about him, knowing all she wanted at the moment was to be as close to Akatsuki as she could. She had no idea why he was being so irresistibly intimate with her...but she didn't care. She felt it too. Ruka returned the kiss as Akatsuki pulled her back on the bed with him. Lying comfortably on his chest, she slowly started unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his perfect chest and abs. Akatsuki was on cloud 9, knowing she wasn't resisting him at all. He broke the kiss for a moment.

"You get it now...?" Akatsuki asked.

"I think I've known for a little while now. I'm sorry I ignored it." She said, knowing his pain.

He smiled hearing that she finally acknowledged his feeling towards her.

"Ruka..." he whispered.

His face still pale, Ruka knew he needed blood and soon. She made a small piercing on her neck and it began to bleed. Akatsuki's eyes turned red at the sight. He licked up all that had spilled and began to suck on the cut, which only drew him closer. With his patience running thin, he took hold of her shoulders and desperately clamped down on her now obviously inviting neck. Ruka moaned at the sound of him slowly drinking her blood. She began to trace her fingers over his chest. Just then, Akatsuki's erotic dream quickly turned into a nightmare, as Takuma walked in the room, looking for Ruka. Ruka screamed and covered herself up with Akatsuki's jacket, and Takuma's reaction wasn't unexpected at all.

"I-I'm so sorry!" he said blushing and leaving the room.

"N-NO! Takuma, it's not what it looks like!" Akatsuki lied, hopping out of bed and clumsily getting into his pants.

Akatsuki caught Takuma as he was walking away. He grabbed his arm tightly.

"Takuma! Listen. You can't let ANYONE know...especially Hanabusa!" he demanded.

"I won't. I'm sorry for walking in like that. I just...wasn't expecting well...THAT!"

Akatsuki gave him a blank look that said "Just get lost before I burn you to a crisp."

"Uh...ok. I'll just leave now." He said then bolted away.

Akatsuki returned to the room to see Ruka dressing herself.

"Ruka. I'm sorry."

"Akatsuki..." She said with a soft tone.

"Hm?" She walked over to him, placing her hands on his chest and giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. Akatsuki was a little surprised she wasn't more upset.

"What is it?" He asked with a questioning look on his flushed face.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said with a smile.

Ruka left the room, leaving Akatsuki a little puzzled. He laid back on his bed, pondering what was going on in Ruka's mind. All he could think of was her soft skin on his, the smell of her beautiful hair, and her perfect body exposed to him. The next night in the moon dorm, Ruka smiled at Akatsuki the moment he came in the class. She walked over and pulled him down to whisper in his ear. He was slightly embarrassed having her making a move like this in front of the class of about 30 vampires now quietly staring and whispering to one another. Ruka started whispering everything she WANTED to do to him the day before. His face turned more and more red with every word and his eye's widened as he soon snapped back into reality. He stood up not realizing that all of Ruka's sweet talk left him hard. Ruka quickly stood in front of him so no one would notice, but of course the ONE person that noticed was Hanabusa, who was now stuck with a face with disbelief all over it.

"Akatsuki, you may want to use the bathroom before class starts. She giggled.

"What? Why...Oh, _SHIT_! He whispered. I'll be right back. He said leaving the room in humiliation. He made his way to the bathroom to find Aidou, who'd snuck into the bathroom, knowing akatsuki was headed there, staring at him with a teasing smile.

"Not a word, Hanabusa!"

"I can't believe you were tricked that easily."

"Shut up! Now get lost!"

"why? Got some "business" to attend to?" He said teasingly.

"Damn it, Hanabusa!" he yelled, pinning him against the wall.

"Just shut your mouth!" he said threateningly.

Just then, Shiki walked in to see what the noise was about. The boy who's face usually seemed emotionless had a look of shock at the appearingly intimate moment.

"NO! NO! NO! Shiki, for God's sake, we're cousins! You honestly think we'd do that!"

Luckily, Shiki shook his head "no.", understanding that Akatsuki and Aidou often get in arguments, sometimes resulting in small fights.

"Oh, thank God!" Akatsuki said with relief.

Aidou and Shiki realized class would start soon and headed back to the room. Akatsuki noticed he _finally_ had time to finish up. He went as quickly as he could then returned to class fearing he'd get another ear full from the teacher.


End file.
